The return trip home
by strawberry6
Summary: Something awful happens on the boat Abby and Jimmy are escapeing Harpers island with. Will Abby's almost broken mind be able to take this new trama, Or will it finally snap?
1. Chapter 1

Harper's island when I got home

**Something awful happens on the way home. Something awful that Abby's mind just might not be able to take. Not after everything that's happened already. **

* * *

"Jimmy I love you! I don't ever want to leave you. I feel so awful that I didn't say goodbye to you."Abby whispered while cuddling up with jimmy.

"Its ok I love you to. If you didn't leave, we would have done lots camping." Jimmy whispered back a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suddenly the boat was started to slow down.

"Hey! you guys back there! It looks like were running out of fuel! So were going to stop the boat and put some more in OK?" The Captain yelled gruffly at the two cuddling in the back. They both nodded their heads in understanding.

The Captain driving the boat was sort of scary but after what Abby had gone threw on the island, she figured she could deal with it.

Next what happened was horrifying! The Captain tried to open the trap door in the back of the boat where the engine was stored* but he couldn't. Stepping back the captain ran a hand threw his messy wind blown hair and turned to look at Abby. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw that the somewhat scary, but not as scary as John Wakefield, Captain was staring at her. She let out the pent up breath with a relieved sigh when he called out to his friend that just so happened to be sitting directly in front of Abby and Jimmy. With their combined efforts the door flung open. The second it was open a gun attached to some sort of contraption flew out and shot the Captain point blank in the stomach.

"Oh my god!" Abby yelled frantically, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as she watched the surprised Captain fall back onto the deck.

"Abby look a way!" Jimmy screeched, pulling the brunet protectively against his chest.

Suddenly static crackled over the unmanned radio and a voice asked, "Any problems over there? Over."

The Captains first mate walked shakily over to the radio. Slipping as he went on the Captains blood which had managed to cover a large portion of the deck. Picking it up slowly he took deep breath and responded,

"The…the… Captains b-been shot!" He stuttered out turning slightly green as the words left his mouth.

* * *

***I have no clue what that little boat trap door area is called XD**

**Haha this is my very first Fanfic ever! and its not the first chapter either! there will be more! So please go easy on me! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! This is the first time I have ever actually EVER wrote a story…other then little short stories in school. **

**PS Comments are food for my soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in a while I have busy life right now but here is my next chapter!**

**Chapter 2 **

11:30 P.M.

"Well I guess your going to have to take Abby and Jimmy home." The coast guard general's voice cackled over the broken down radio,

"Got it General...." the second mate now turned Captain responded. Pausing slightly he pursed his lips in consideration.

"But I don't think I know how to get back to Seattle." He admitted his cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment.  
"What!!" The general yelled angrily threw a burst of static.  
"Sorry General bu-bu "The captain spluttered attempting to keep some shred of crumbling dignity intact.  
"Are we going to get Home or what! "Jimmy suddenly scram interrupting the two bickering men, his voice brittle with frustration.  
"Yes... of course you are" the Captain breathed airily waving off Jimmy's out burst. Turning to Abby his eyes softened.

"How are you holding up?" He asked the shaken young women adopting a much gentler tone with her then he had previously used with Jimmy.  
"How am I holding up?" Abby repeated incredulously

"I'm holding up; just great thank you very much! The captain that was supposed to be getting us AWAY from all of this killing is currently sitting in a pool of his own blood, not even two feet away from me! And all I want to do is go home! So If you would, please, just worry about taking us back to Seattle instead of asking me stupid questions like, 'how you holding up' right after witnessing the murder of my friends, almost getting killed myself and then watching the man who's supposed to be taking me away from this nightmare be shot and killed right in front of my eyes that would be great!" Abby ranted angrily her voice wavering slightly. The newly appointed captain blushed deeply and bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am" he stuttered picking up one of the spare red gas containers by his feet.

"I'll just go re-fill the tanks and then we can go." Stumbling over the body of his fallen companion the captain reached the empty gas tank and pulled the lid off the top.

"Besides I'm pretty sure I can find my way to Seattle. How hard could it be to find a city that big…" He mumbled quietly, sounding like he was reassuring him self more then anyone else.

**6:46 A.M.**

_Drip drop drip drop_.

Abby groaned tiredly and attempted to ignore the irritating dripping noise that had roused her from her slumber. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and attempted to go back to sleep. It was no use though, she was awake. As all the memories rushed threw her mind she opened her eyes slowly her heart aching as she remembered everything that had happened. Sitting up slowly Abby directed her attention towards the movement she caught out of the corner of her eye. What she saw caused a shot of adrenaline to shot threw her body propelling her to her feet.  
"JIMMY NO DONT-"Her shout was cut short as the body of the dead captain fell into the icy cold ocean causing little droplets off water to splash onto the boats dock.

"How could you!" Abby screeched watching in horror as Jimmy wiped his hands on his pants calmly.

"Abby. It's not what you think." Jimmy whispered quietly looking away from Abby's terrified eyes.  
"Oh? Then what should I think? I wake up and see you throwing the captains body overboard, the boats not moving and that other man is gone as well! So you tell me, what am I supposed to be thinking right now?" Abby sobbed searching the boat frantically with her eyes for any sign of the second man. _The one who was going to take me home! Away from all of this murder._ She thought to herself her breath picking up speed. Jimmy sighed tiredly and ran a hand threw his messy wind blown hair.

"The other man? The second mate? He…" Jimmy paused as if choosing his words carefully.

"He went for a little swim before the captain."

"You killed him_?_" Abby growled angrily glaring at a bundle of rope on the boats deck.

"No Abby!" Jimmy pleaded suddenly taking a step forwards

"This isn't what you think! Just please trust me on this, if-if there was any other way…" his voice tapered off as he looked down at the floor. Abby turned her glare on Jimmy,  
"You killed him! You killed him for no reason! Why! Why don't you just kill me too?" She hissed anger and betrayal twisting her stomach into cold knots.  
"Abby Stop! Just…" Jimmy looked up determinedly

"Stop assuming that I have a choice!"  
　  
　  
　  
**Hi! I hope you think it's Good, No GREAT! Well i'm going to  
start writing my 3rd chapter now. i like nice one's and give me some ideas  
good ideas and comment even if you don't like it! PLEASE!:)**

~Strawberry

**YO! This is Tello here Just hacked into my little sisters profile to say, Please leave her positive reviews and feedback. I try my best to beta her stories but im her older sister you see, and that means she dosent really listen to MY advice. Oh no. Anyway. Positive constructive criticism is a necessity for her to grow as a writer! Thanks! I give you all pineapples now!**


	3. Confusion hits

**Sorry, I know it's been years since I've wrote this.. I have no beta either, because she's in college and is to cool for me. Enjoy this not as good as the others chapter! **

"Let me explain, please!" Jimmy pleaded

"Fine! Tell me some more fucking excuses" Abby sobbed while losing her temper

Jimmy just stood there in pool of blood not saying a word and looking off to the side of Abby

"SEE YOU CANT EVEN LOOK ME IN THE EYES OR SAY ONE DAMN WORD!" Abby started balling her eyes out and shaking furiously.

"I'm sorry Abby… I really want to tell you but it's... I just can't." JIMMY?

"Did you kill them or not.." Abby asks but in her eyes you can tell she's afraid of the answer

"I did.. but I didn't want Abby!"

"Tell me the whole story! Or I'm done with everything. Why don't you just kill me?"

"Abby I would never hurt you, never say that! I love you! But, back on the island something happened…"

***Flash back* (2 days ago)**

*"Jimmy, does your promise ring look different?" Henry says while smirking

"What the hell did you do to it?" Jimmy says confusingly.

"I put super tiny bombs in your rings. My dad taught me a lot of things. When I die the timers start. If you look under the top of the ring there's a timer. You have 3 days when the timer starts. Oh and don't think I'll just take it off, I glued yours to your finger and I put Abby's inside of her. But it's only for precautions. But HA, I'm not going to die and Abby will be with me forever and never out of my sight." Henry says and winks at jimmy.

"What the fuck! Aren't you going to be an amazing and not over protective boyfriend one day." Jimmy says sarcastically.

Henry punches jimmy and hits his head against a metal pole, and knocks jimmy out.*

"That's total Bull shit! Fuck you, you lie to me and kill people! What kind of person are you!" Abby scolds at Jimmy.

Then silence hits and Abby looks at her finger with her ring missing. Then looks down in her arm where there's a lump. Jiimy shows her his ring and he timer is counting down, and there's 20 hours left.

"I'm sorry jimmy… We have time! Let's get to Seattle!" Abby says

"I set up the trap like Henry told me too… I killed this guy for you… So no one would witness you killing me.. Please just kill me already… Then you can live a nice life away from this hell hole." Jimmy starts to tear up

Abby grabs the keys to the boat and plunges it into her heart.

**(Comments please and tell me should I keep writing this because well I don't really like this story… I need ideas please! Citizen is my food. Comment!)**


End file.
